Artificial fingernails and fingernail extensions (collectively referred to hereinafter as “artificial fingernails”) are widely used by women as cosmetic enhancements. They may be applied by salon professionals or by consumers using a kit. The application of artificial fingernails typically involves gluing the artificial fingernail to the natural fingernail below it. Eventually, such artificial fingernails need to be removed, either because they become damaged or because the wearer needs to engage in manual activities with which such the fingernails would interfere.
Existing removal methods have several disadvantages, however. Many of these methods involve prolonged soaking in strong solvents, such as acetone, to dissolve the adhesive, and/or mechanically abrading the plastic fingernail to disintegrate it. In both cases, damage and/or irritation to wearer's fingertips is a hazard.
The method of the present invention, on the other hand, employs the leverage of a special tool to pry off the artificial fingernail after its adhesive bond has been loosened by soaking in warm, soapy water, thereby avoiding the hazards of existing methods.